


A Case Study in Very Public Snuggling

by UrchinofTokyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Auideas, Auideas 2015 Advent Calendar, Hajime is a soft potato, Just a Bit Chilled Au, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrchinofTokyo/pseuds/UrchinofTokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has always been a giver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Study in Very Public Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of the Auideas 2015 Advent Calendar. Enjoy these nerds.

Iwaizumi Hajime is used to the cold in the north. So when winter hits with its first frosts, Hajime does nothing more than sigh and add a scarf and mittens to his normal ensemble. Others aren’t so lucky. The unfortunate soul who sits down beside him at the bus stop has obviously spent the majority of his life in the south, from his clothes you’d think they were at the North Pole. As he is debating what to make for dinner, his thoughts are interrupted by the shuffle of fabric on the bench. The stranger shuffling a little closer, as though to share Iwaizumi’s body heat. Hajime shakes his head and goes back to watching for the bus. The rustling starts again, and all at once the stranger’s legs are pressed flush against Hajime’s. He startles.

“Excuse me?” He huffs, and the stranger meets his eyes, looking pitifully up at Hajime. “Are you alright?” he asks seeing the stranger’s jaw quiver, teeth chattering.

“Just a little bit chilled,” the man replies. Hajime takes a moment to process this, and by the time he realizes this answer is unsatisfactory, the stranger has already pressed himself to Hajime’s side. Hajime doesn’t have the heart to tell him to move, and so they wait for the bus together. These sort of things happen in college towns. As a college student, he knows what stress can do. Except the next day, the same stranger appears, and nestles into Hajime’s side again, like a large and over-affectionate cat. 

The fourth time it happens, Hajime brings a blanket, thinking it will give him a little of his personal space back. It doesn’t. Instead he ends up in the same position as always, this time with a blanket spread over his lap, and the man’s head on his shoulder. 

The seventh time he brings a thermos of tea; he thinks perhaps it will get the stranger to sit up and drink. He is again disappointed, because as soon as the stranger takes a sip the tea is deemed too hot, and Hajime finds himself once again playing the reluctant body pillow. 

By the eleventh time, he has stopped trying to deter the stranger. 

By the twentieth time, he admits they aren’t strangers anymore. He knows the man’s name, Oikawa Tooru, and his major, astrophysics. He knows a little about Oikawa’s home life, and his nephew, whom he is extremely proud of. He knows that Oikawa only drinks coffee if it is sweetened beyond the point recognition.

By the twenty-seventh, time he grudgingly admits they are friends.

The winter weather only gets worse, snow sugarcoating the town, much to Oikawa’s dismay. Hajime has been remarkably patient, he thinks, with Oikawa’s griping. 

“Why does it have to be so cold?” Oikawa whines miserably, snuggling down into Hajime’s scarf, and rubbing his hands together.

“It’s not that bad,” Hajime says mildly, watching as snow starts to fall from the sky in large, lazy clumps.

“You know what would be nice?” Oikawa says dreamily. Hajime turns, and Oikawa flashes him a smile that is too innocent to be natural. “If we built a fire!” Oikawa finishes.

“Yeah that would be a great idea,” Hajime snorts. “Right up there with robbing a bank, and playing in traffic.” Oikawa doesn’t answer, instead throwing the blanket off, and wandering away. Hajime watches startled as Oikawa leaves, and wonders if maybe he has offended him. He waits a few moments, and just when he thinks Oikawa has gone for good, the other man reappears with an armful of sticks and twigs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hajime yelps, jumping to his feet. Oikawa gives him a mischievous smile, and then proceeds to pile the sticks beside the bus stop. “You can’t be serious. Are you really this stupid?” Oikawa ignores him, and continues to playing with his campfire-to-be. Finally he pulls out a lighter, and tries to ignite the little pile.

Hajime stares in dumbfounded amazement at what is happening before him. Hajime thinks perhaps this might be a new entry for the list of “weird things that happen in college.”

“Hey! What are you doing?” Comes a distant but angry voice. Hajime jumps, and spots a cop on a bicycle, pedaling toward them. 

“Uh oh,” Oikawa sings, jumping to his feet in one fluid motion and dragging Hajime away from the scene of the crime. Hajime’s blanket flutters uselessly to the ground  
behind them. Oikawa pulls them around the corner of a building, and then up the fire escape. He pushes open a second floor window and slithers through, motioning Hajime to do the same. 

In the dark room, Hajime can’t make out much other than the bed in the corner, which Oikawa sits down on with a small bounce. He strips off his coat, as Hajime closes the window they came through. 

“Try to be quiet,” Oikawa whispers, dropping his jacket on the floor. “They might be asleep,” Hajime realizes at that moment that he just followed Oikawa into a stranger’s apartment.

“Did we just break in?” He hisses at Oikawa. Oikawa blinks up at him in the dim light, and then bursts into a fit of barely contained giggles. 

“No, this is my room, my roommates might still be asleep, we don’t have classes until the afternoon,” Oikawa says, still giggling. Hajime colors at his mistake, before the words register.

“The afternoon?” Hajime whispers back. “Then why do you always take the 7:00am bus?” Oikawa points to the window on the other side of the room, and Hajime cranes his neck to see. Just barely visible is the bus stop and the small pile of twigs.

“You looked so lonely out there in the cold Iwa-chan. I thought maybe you needed some warming up,” 

 

By the ninety-fourth time, it is spring, but Oikawa is still pressed to Hajime’s side, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
